Гэндзо
Гэндзо-шериф и мэр Деревни Кокояси. Внешний вид Гэндзо когда-то носил вертушку на его шляпу, чтобы отвлечь Нами (при виде этой вертушки она смеялась), когда она была ребенком (это вертушка вдохновила Нами на создание татуировки на её левом плече). Также он имеет большое количество шрамов, которые остались на нём после нападения Курооби. Гэндзо, как правило, одет в полицейскую форму с короткими рукавами и брюками. После освобождения Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы деревни, Гэндзо снял вертушку и оставил её на могиле Белл-мере. После таймскипа он заимел небольшую щетину на подбородке. Личность Способности и Силы Гэндзо не сильнее, чем рядовой солдат Дозора. Он не владеет какими-то специальными техниками или атаками. Но при этом он обладает великолепными навыками лидера, которые помогли деревни пережить худшие времена. Оружие Хотя никогда не было показано, как он использует оружие, Гэндзо носит стандартную саболю. А также он пользовался парой пистолетов, когда Арлонг первый раз приехал на остров. История Прошлое In the past Genzo grew familiar with one particular girl in their village, Bell-mère, a child who caused much trouble (although she claims Genzo himself had once been prone to thievery). He came to refer to her as 'you little thug' as a result of it. However a shock came upon him and the others one day when Bell-mère declared she was going to join the Marines and fight bad pirates. Later he is seen at the dock aiding Bell-mere when she returned to the village with two small children. He is the first to protest when Bell-mère declared she was old enough to look after children and would help Nojiko and Nami grow up in the troubled world they lived in. Genzo kept a close eye on her, but often Nami would cry upon seeing him. Bell-mère remarked that Nami cried when she saw Genzo because he looked scary. To avoid this, Genzo put his pinwheel on which made Nami laugh. As Nami was growing up, Genzo kept an eye on Nami as she was renowned for stealing; often referring to her as Bell-mère's 'little cat' upon returning her home. While he was fully aware of how Bell-mère easily got her own way with him, often he would agree to do what she asked because she would say things to embarrass him (E.g. "I will repay you... With my body", in the 4kids Dub she simply comments that he takes her fruit without asking).[3] He was the first to find Nami when she ran away from home and then finally revealed her origins.[5] Soon after Nojiko came looking for Nami, he was seen agreeing with the other villagers that although the three girls struggle to get by, they are happy; and thus that everyone should do their best to keep them as such. However as Nami and Nojiko were running off, Arlong, the fishman, and his crew of pirates showed up. Сага Ист Блю Арка Арлонг парка Прожив несколько лет под контролём Арлонга и его экипажа, Гэндзо начал придумывать различные планы восстания. Дела идут плохо, и оружие предназначенное для восстания обнаруживается. Он едва избегает смерти, благодаря Усоппу, который вовремя выстрелил в Арлонга. Когда все деньги, которые Нами копила для выкупа деревни конфискует Нэзуми и его люди, Гэндзо приходит в ярость. Он и жители деревни начали восстание и направились к Арлонг Парку. Они были остановленны Йосаку и Джонни, которые сторожили вход в Арлонг Парк, чтобы туда никто не вошёл до появления Луффи, Зоро, Санджи и Усоппа. В ходе поединка с Арлонгом и его экипажом, он и Нодзико были нацелены на поддержание жизни луффи, когда он был брошен в воду, в Арлонг Парке после того, как Луффи застрял в бетоне.После победы над Арлонгом, Гэндзо и жители деревни празднуют свободу от тирании Рыболюдей. Перед отплытием пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Гендзо сказал Луффи, что елси он когда-нибудь "лишит" Нами улыбки то, он найдёт и убьёт его. После Нами отплывает с Луффи и его экипажом. Гэндзо говорит, что он больше не нуждается в его вертушки, и помещает её на могилу белл-Мере. thumb|Вертушка Гэндзо и мандарин на могиле Белл-МерреДальнейшие появления Пост-арка Эннис Лобби Гэндзо снова появляется , возмущённый листовкой Нами, где она в бикини, считая, что эта листовка привлечёт внимание, скорее, извращенцев, чем охотников за головами. Это выглядит довольно странно, при том, что в доме Гэндзо повесил увеличенное изображение этой листовки. После таймскипа После таймскипа, Гэндзо показывается вместе с Нодзико, Нако и другими жителями деревни. Сам Гэндзо читал газету с информацией о возращении Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. thumb|left|164px|реакция Гэндзо на новый облик Нами Прочее Вертушка Гэндзо вдохновила нами на создание новой татуировке на её левом плече, в соединении с мандариновой ветвью, предствавляющая Белл-Мере. Категория:Люди Категория:Мечники Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Островов Кономи Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы